All the King's Dormice and All the King's Men
by RoaOAI
Summary: Set after Failsafe, while the Team is broken and hurting. Someone needs to put them all back together again. Enter an OC. T for rough language "I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see."
1. the White Rabbit

_Batman gave her the shot. _

"_You can't lie to us, now." The Team regarded it's former ally, now captive, cautiously._

_She hawked and spat blood, from where Superboy had punched her._

"_No shit, Sherlock. How'd ya figure that one out, Mr. Dark knight?"_

_Eyes widened all around the room. Batman did not allow himself to react._

"_What do you know?"_

_And so she told them everything. She knew more than they'd been expecting, more than they'd allowed themselves to hope she could._

"_How do you know all this?" Kaldur couldn't stay quiet anymore._

"_I have bad blood." She rolled her eyes at them._

"_Why didn't you tell us any of this before?" Batman's voice was hard. HE wasn't done the interrogation._

_She laughed harshly, coldly, without any hint of real mirth._

"_I didn't tell you for the same reason I sleep with a knife under my pillow each night. I didn't tell you because I don't trust you. And, I never have. Sure, I know the oath we've all taken, but I also know exactly how easy it is to lie. But don't take it personally. I don't trust anyone. Never will."_

_Silence, only broken by the sound of Kid Flash stepping forward slowly. Nobody could look at the two of them, him with all that hurt in his eyes, and her so cold._

"_Y- you don't trust me?" his voice broke a little_

_She looked away, and Batman realized that the shot was wearing off. He gave her another. Wally deserved to hear this._

"_I don't." Her voice was calm, and slightly shakey. "In fact, you terrify me. Superman, Batman, hell, even Wonder woman, it's clear they're strong. It's obvious that they're powerful, because it's physical. But you? Your so skinny beggars'd give you food. You don't seem tough, but you could do anything, to anybody, and they might never know."_

_Kid Flash just stared, and wondered what had made her into this._

"_You frighten me Wally, because of your potential. I cannot trust you."_

_With that, she refused to speak any more._

Artemis woke up with a start, head flying off her 'pillow,' the arm of the couch.

Goddammit, was she never going to get a good night's sleep?

Black Canary would talk to her, she knew, push a little more for her to tell the others.

Instead of having it end up like that dream.

But she wouldn't, couldn't. Once Wally got hold that she'd told one lie, he'd tease the truth out of her until she snapped, and told him.

The fear bubbled up again, and she pressed it back.

What would they do with her then?

* * *

"Artemis needs someone she can talk to. Someone who will understand what it's like from her point of view." Black Canary stared at the girl, completely serious.

She rolled her eyes.

"Listen to yourself! 'her point of view?' I sleep with a semi-automatic machine pistol under my pillow each night! Cool, we have the same trust issues. Lets be friends."

Her tone made the superhero wince.


	2. the Duchess

Wally sat down, staring at sandwich he'd just taken the time to make.

Three hours of time, in fact, spent meticulously perfecting this sandwich.

Three hours spent thinking, focused on nothing but making this bread-and-filling construction absolutely perfect.

Three hours with the echoes of a blast in his ears, and M'gann screaming.

'_Artemis!'_

Three hours, wanting to kill everything that had taken her from him.

Three hours…

NO!

He was fine, better than fine, easy.

In denial, sure, but it was all fun, right? He was okay, really, right?

Right. He was fine.

Wally checked the clock quickly, noting that what had begun as a midnight snack had become an early-morning snack.

He noticed his hands were shaking, and clenched them tight.

He was FINE! Awesome, wonderful, in fact, he was fucking peachy.

'_Artemis!'_

There was a smash, and his fist throbbed dully, from where he'd just punched the Three Hour Sandwich so hard the plate broke.

Sure, he was fine.

* * *

"Kid Flash is so far into denial, it's becoming self-detrimental. He needs someone to force him to cut out the crap, and right now that's not someone already on the team."

She looked at the girl, hoping that something would get through to her.

"Oooh, yay, psycho-analyst to the sidekicks. Because, that's what I've always wanted to do with my life."

Black Canary raised her eyebrow.

"It would mean you get to slap around KF."

"Point."


	3. the Mock Turtle

Dick lay in his room, staring at the ceiling.

For just once, he wished Batman weren't quite so… intimidating.

He wished he could just sneak into Bruce's room, and get asked what was wrong.

He wished he could get a hug without one of them needing to be near death.

He craved touch. A hug, holding hands, something. From anyone.

But no.

He'd 'done what he had to.'

He'd killed off his friends.

_Murderer._

He wasn't heartless.

But maybe Robin was supposed to be.

The Batman was.

* * *

"Robin is lost. Alone. He needs to be near someone with no old strings attached, needs to be near someone he doesn't feel like he killed."

The girl's eyebrow rose, sarcastic, but not really caustic.

"In other words, he needs a teddy bear."

Black Canary winced.


	4. the Sheep

M'gann sat, curled up in an old blanket, one that still smelled like home.

She was thirsty, and tired, but too afraid to sleep.

In her dreams, they were hunting for her, with fire and pitchforks, and she was trapped.

Trapped in her other form, the Other M'gann.

The one who would disgust them, if they knew.

She flinched away from that thought, and landed on guilt instead.

It was all her fault.

She'd forced them into a hideous nightmare.

She'd forgotten.

All my fault.

Me and my out of control powers.

Way to go, Megan.

Let's just mentally scar the whole team.

Congratulations.

* * *

"M'gann… she lost control. She's lost faith in herself, completely."

Black Canary carefully didn't voice her other thought, but the girl did it for her.

"She needs a fractured mind to heal, to help regain confidence in herself. Somewhere she can't screw up any worse than it has been already."

Now, her tone was bitter.


	5. the Unicorn

Superboy lay outside, Wolf curled up around him.

His voice was tired, throat sore, eyes dry and gritty from old tears.

He'd been apologizing to them, out here, where only the stars could hear him.

The stars, and Wolf.

God, he was a monster.

Everyone dead, dying, bleeding inside and out, and he's happy.

Happy because now he gets to be Superman.

Not just the Clone who appears out of nowhere and nobody wants.

Now he gets to be The Hero.

Not Conner.

Clark.

Damn, he's sick.

* * *

"What about Superboy? Isn't he on my 'to be helped' list?"

Black Canary shook her head simply, ignoring the cynicism.

"I don't think there's much you can do for him."

There was almost something interested in the girl's eyes, but it vanished.

"Whatever, Blackbird. When do I go meet the kids?"

"Now."


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

The Team had gathered in the kitchen, after hearing the smash.

Kaldur was wrapping up KF's hand while the others watched, eyes dull.

They hadn't been asleep anyway.

"**recognized: BLACK CANARY B14" **She stepped out of the tube, giving them all a brief glance. Then she turned and typed into the screen.

"**AMNESS designation W42 authorization BLACK CANARY"**

It swirled with light, and someone stepped out.

She was almost six feet tall, with a heavy army-grade backpack slung over her shoulder.

Her eyes were almost golden, and her nails were covered in chipped black paint.

Green hair peaked out from under an oversized hat.

She didn't look like an athlete.

She didn't even really look like a hero.

She looked like the sort of girl parents warned their sons about.

The sort that would get you into a lot of trouble, very fast.


	7. the Pool of Tears

"This is Amness. She'll be staying here for a while." Black Canary looked at them, her eyes just a little bit sad.

"Hello." Aqualad stepped up, knowing none of the others were in a fit state to do so. "I am Kaldur. These are Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Robin, and Kid Flash. Welcome."

She cast him a smile. It made her prettier.

"They call me Amness."

Robin shook himself a little, and got up, plastering a smile onto his face.

"I'll show her to one of the empty rooms?" he wasn't sure why it became a question, but he waited for someone to answer it anyway.

"Alright. We will talk more in the morning, after everyone gets some sleep." Aqualad, always so responsible. Artemis almost snorted.

Sleep. I wish.

Amness nodded to Dick, and they were off.

* * *

"Here, it's pretty small, but…"

She stuck her head into the room and looked around.

"It's wonderful, thanks."

She smiled at him again, and he felt himself warm to her, just a little.

Then, she ruffled his hair, went into her room, and closed the door.

He stood in the hall for a minute or two, scalp tingling.

Why did one touch from a complete stranger reassure him so much?

* * *

When Wally woke up, he was in his room, and hungry.

His hand hurt.

He'd had the nightmare again.

But he was fine.

The kitchen was mostly empty, except for the new girl, who appeared to be picking slivers of ceramic out of the table.

She glanced up at him when he walked in, before going back to work.

"Out of curiosity, what did the plate ever do to you?"

He blinked for a second, the words sinking in, slowly.

"Ah, it interrupted my thoughts." He smirked a little.

"Thoughts? Of?" She sounded pointedly disinterested.

"Well, y'know, ordinary, normal stuff. School, hero stuff, hot girls, you." Wally put on his best 'seductive' face.

Amness didn't even look up.

"Bullshit."

He twitched, and stared at her.

"What?"

"Bullshit." She looked up, golden eyes pinning him in place. "Whatever made you angry enough to fracture your hand, it was not 'ordinary, normal' thoughts."

Wally just stared at her, panic and anger fighting each-other.

"Whatever, doll, I'm fine." He turned away, digging into the fridge.

"Bullshit."

When he turned around, she was gone.

* * *

Artemis woke up on the couch again, suddenly aware of another presence in the room.

An arrow was in her hand instantly, ready to attack.

Amness was sitting on the other side of the room, cleaning something.

"Good morning." She seemed totally unfazed by having a weapon pointed at her face.

It took Artemis a minute or two to calm down, and lower the arrow.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm not at my best first thing in the morning."

An odd little smile crossed Amness's face.

"It's alright. I'm not much better if I'm surprised."

Artemis realized that, for some reason, she felt like she already knew Amness.

"Have we met before?"

Her hands stilled, and she paused for a second before answering.

"No, I don't think so."


	8. a Long Tale

Amness had been here for a few weeks, and they'd gotten more or less used to her.

She teased Kaldur, and called Wally on his bluff every time.

Artemis had gotten closer to her, and she made M'gann laugh when no-one else could.

Robin wasn't sure why, but she gave the best hugs, whenever he asked for them.

She amused Conner, and just became a friend to them all.

Then they re-started Training.

Amness refused to fight any of them, even if it was just practice.

Black Canary didn't make her.


	9. Advice from a Caterpillar

"M'gann?" the Martian Manhunter knocked on her door carefully, before pushing it open.

She was sitting on her bed, green skin pale with stress and worry.

"M'gann, it will be alright, I promise you." He reassured, going to sit beside her.

'Wh-what if it happens again? If I lose control again?" Her voice was very quiet.

"I will be there with you the whole time. You can do this." J'onn replied.

There was a very quiet knock at the door, and they both glanced up.

Amness leaned against the doorframe, her expression sympathetic.

"You in for this, _Verde_?" M'gann swallowed twice, before nodding and standing up.

"I will be guiding her, Amness."

She nodded, and J'onn felt a little mental probe at the edge of his conciousness.

_:. Keep an eye on her, Martian. She's a good kid. She doesn't need to see my demons .:_

He nodded.

* * *

Amness lay down on the carpet in the briefing room, and closed her eyes.

M'gann sat slowly beside her head, and glanced up at her uncle.

"Before we begin, I need to know what Amness has told you about herself."

"Nothing, really." M'gann frowned a little. "She volunteered for this, but I thought that was just because…" Because no-one else on the Team wanted her anywhere near their minds. "Anyway, I don't really know anything."

J'onn sat beside her, and linked telepathically.

_:. Despite appearances, Amness has some very deep mental wounds. She probably volunteered for this because, no matter what happens, it cannot get worse for her.:_

M'gann stared at him, eyes wide.

_:. She will affect the way you see her mind, to hide most of the damage. For now, let her do this. It will not effect the training.:_

M'gann shook her head a little, and decided to trust her friend, and her uncle.

Cautiously, she rested her hand on Amness's forehead, brushing some green hair out of the way. Amness had actually taken off her hat before this began.

_:. Heya, Verde. Ready to go down the rabbit hole?.: _Amness sounded the same.

_:. Whenever you're ready, M'gann .: _She could feel her uncle beside her.

_:. Lets go, then .: _She steeled herself, and they sank down a little into Amness's head.

When it was over, M'gann was exhausted. She'd chased snippets of memorized conversation down, racing through the passages Amness and J'onn created for her.

She stood up, knees shaky, and collapsed down into the chairs there.

"If you would excuse us, Amness?" her uncle asked politely.

She nodded, and left.

* * *

Dick was waiting outside, his expression worried.

What if something went wrong?

He tried to talk himself out of it, tell himself that M'gann would be fine, but this was her first time going into someone's mind after the… After.

Needless to say, he was not feeling the aster.

It should be me in there. It should be me, not Amness.

It should be me trying to help fix M'gann.

Just in case.

The door opened, and he jumped.

Amness was smiling, she looked okay.

He lept up and hugged her.

"Whoa! Kid, I'm okay. She did good."

He wasn't quite sure why he was so worried.

Of course they were fine.

"Are you alright?" She glanced down at him, and he smiled.

"I think so, yeah."

* * *

They had all assembled in the hall, not because anyone told them to, but just in case.

In case what, Wally wasn't quite sure.

It wasn't like they could go plunging into Amness's head if something did go wrong.

Not that it would.

M'gann would be fine.

He had to believe that.

Because he was fine.

"Guys?" they all turned, to see M'gann and Amness standing beside the door.

M'gann looked alright, a little pale maybe, but alright.

Amness had this little smirk on her face, like she knew something no-one else did.

"If we're having a party, I'd suggest ice cream." Her voice sounded amused.

Wally was glad they were both alright.

He was also glad ice cream had been mentioned.

"I'll get it!" he shouted, turning to race to the kitchen.

"Ah ah ah." Artemis grabbed his collar, choking him back. 'I still want there to be some by the time it gets back here. I'll get it."

He stuck his tongue out at her back, and turned around.

Robin was setting up music on the computer, and the others were off to get decorations.

Amness was sitting down, a little frown on her face.

"How'd she do?" Amness jumped a little, and glanced up at him.

It took her a second to smile.

"She did great, I think. I'm no expert, though." She shrugged, and glanced back down.

"I- that was pretty brave. To volunteer like that, I mean." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Why was this being so difficult? Why couldn't he just talk to Amness?

Maybe because she usually called him on all his bravado, didn't let him really speak.

He shoved that thought aside. He was fine with denial.

"I trusted her, and she didn't let me down." Amness's face was still pleasant, but there was something buried deep in her eyes.

Was it… Guilt?

Just then, the party returned, bringing light, and sound, and laughter with it.

Wally fixed his happy, bubbly personality in place, and went to socialize.

Amness stood up after a second or two, and went to do the same.


	10. the Queen's Croquet Ground

Artemis awoke at midnight, to the sound of shouting.

She'd actually fallen asleep in her room this time, and had to drag herself up, out of bed, to see what was going on. She brought her blanket with her, though.

As she neared the training room, the voices got more distinct, and she sped up.

When she got there, she froze by the door, near the others who were just… watching.

Amness stood on one side of the room, her eyes blazing, her hands in fists at her side.

Wally stood on the other, back towards the door.

He was literally vibrating with rage, shaking so fast smoke rose from the floor.

"I told you. I. Am. FINE!"

"The hell you are. You lie to yourself on instinct!."

"No! I'm perfectly peachy, Fucking amazing. Couldn't be better!"

"Bullshit! Look at you! You're a time bomb waiting to explode."

"No!"

"You can't handle you're anger because you refuse to admit it even exists!"

"I'M FINE!"

"LIAR!"

She shifted her weight forward, just a little, and Wally snapped.

"BITCH!"

He leapt at her, fists going a mile a minute, pounding into her chest, pummeling the air out of her lungs with bruising force.

"Wally!" Artemis heard herself scream, and she could hear the others beside her doing the same, but the computer set up a boundary between them.

"ROB! Hack it, HACK IT!" she pounded her fists against the shield, trying to beat her way through before Wally killed Amness.

A string of colourful swears exploded from beside her, and Robin smashed his fist into the barrier. "I'm locked out."

There was a hard **thunk**, and they all stared.

Somehow, Amness had managed to get a punch in, one that sent Kid Flash wheeling backwards, his jaw already bruising.

She stood, grabbed her ever-present hat off her head, and threw it into Wally's face, blinding him, distracting him.

Then, Amness proceeded to level the playing field.

She blocked as many punches as Wally landed, forcing him backwards to the center of the room. Occasionally, she would get one herself, making him pause for a second.

But she was getting the worst of it.

When the shield finally shut down, Amness was curled up on her side on the floor.

Wally was still hitting her, but slowly, completely exhausted.

When Artemis ran to them, his eyes were dull, emotionless.

Then, slowly, she watched shock and horror take over his expression.

He glanced down, staring at the blood on his hands, then at Amness.

"oh my god." Wally's voice was quiet.

She forced herself to roll over, wincing at what had to be fractured, if not broken, ribs.

"Feel better, West?" her lip was split in two places, and she was bruised everywhere.

"I… I'm so… I can't even…" He was blinking too fast.

Amness glanced over his shoulder at Artemis.

"Take a picture. The," she coughed a little blood into her elbow, "The famous Kid Flash is at a loss for words." Then, the others were there, gently pulling them both apart.

With a hand from Robin, Amness stood up, and peeled off her sweater, revealing dented body armour beneath.

"He's more hurt than I am. I came ready for this fight." Amness's voice was flat, and sad.

Aqualad gave her a look, and she shook her head.

"Tomorrow. I'll explain tomorrow." He didn't look convinced, and she sagged a little.

"Please, Kaldur? Just give us both some pain meds, and I'll explain in the morning."

He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again.

She took that as agreement, and turned to drag Wally to his feet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that I could… that I would…"

He was shaking again, but this time Artemis was sure it was with shock.

"I know." Amness rested a hand on his shoulder. "That's why I had to show you."

"I was so Angry." Something softened in her face, and she hugged him.

"It's okay, Wally. It will be fine."

* * *

Dick couldn't sleep.

It wasn't just seeing his friends so badly beaten.

He was used to that, thanks to Batman.

It wasn't that he knew she'd provoked Wally deliberately, to show him his issues.

That actually made some sense, in an odd way.

It was how she'd fought.

It had felt familiar, somehow, but not the familiar of having her at his side.

It felt like he recognized her style because he'd fought against her.

But no, that was crazy.

He'd never met Amness before the night she'd shown up here.

Had he?

_Dick wheeled backwards, bruise forming on his jaw, and she got to her feet._

_She flicked the hat towards him, and midair it turned from a soft, knitted cap to something else. Something large, and green, with a razor sharp brim._

_He grabbed it out of the air, and stared with horror at the card stuck in the side._

_10/6_

_No, it couldn't be._


	11. the Hatter Sends a Little Bill

They both recovered from their bruises, and slowly but surely, Wally had begun to work his way through the anger and hurt that had been left behind.

He promised M'gann every time he saw her that it wasn't her fault.

He was the one who let it get so out of hand.

They talked more often now, just all of them together.

Conner was usually pretty quiet during these, just listening, with this hidden look of shame on his face. Once, he apologized to all of them, but refused to explain why.

Everything was going really well, until Batman came to visit.

* * *

He asked to speak to Amness alone.

After three hours of conversation, he was ready to go.

But not before debriefing the Team.

"Last night, someone hacked into the League computers and stole several data files. They were all concerning the Team's whereabouts and members. For the next three weeks, if you're in uniform, you're with a group of two or more. I don't want you vanishing off the grid unless absolutely necessary." They glanced at each other, eyes wide. Someone was after them? Trying to hunt them down? Trying to find them?

Who?


	12. Going Out Altogether, Like a Candle

Amness glared at the gun lying on the other side of her bed.

She hated this, hated not being able to trust.

That gun was the failsafe. The backup plan.

Just in case her doubt was well founded.

It wasn't doubt in any of her new friends.

She would trust them with almost anything.

Almost.

And that was the problem.

Because what she was unwilling to tell them, was exactly what the gun was for.

Just in case.

Because she still hadn't learned to trust herself.

She fell asleep like that, sitting up, staring at the weapon.

* * *

IT was there when she woke up, muttering away in the back of her mind, pulling down her carefully constructed shields.

Amness felt everything fall apart as she lunged forward, hands reaching for the gun that would make it stop forever.

She felt it! It was there, in her hand, next to her temple, cold and safe, and…


	13. A Mad Teaparty

_Twinkle twinkle little bat,_

_How I wonder what you're at._

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a tea-tray in the sky,_

_Twinkle twinkle little bat,_

_How I wonder what you're at._

Dick clipped his belt on, heart racing.

He could hear someone singing, just outside his door, something about bats and tea.

A shot was fired, blowing his unlocked door open.

Amness stood there, eyes wide, a machine gun in her hand, a manic grin on her face.

He leapt off his bed, flipping through the air and propelling himself over her.

When his feet hit the floor, he ran, hearing her stagger along behind him.

"But, you're hardly a bat, are you, little bird?" She giggled, a mad little sound.

Aqualad's door banged open, and he began to step out, but she knocked him back in, and screamed "No time to say Hello Goodbye!"

'I'm late, I'm late, I'm late." Robin muttered, racing on.

He felt the brush of wind go by, and KF was beside him, in nothing but boxers, eyes wide.

"Dude, what the HELL is going on?" He dodged a couple bullets.

"Don't know, but we need to get her somewhere that gun doesn't matter."

_:. Robin, What?.: _

_:. M'gann, I need you in the training room, now. Get the barrier ready .:_

_:. On it .:_

He raced into the training room as a handful of bullets buried themselves in the wall.

She followed him, straight across the barrier. M'gann threw the switch, and they sat beck to look at their captive.

She was spouting things that sounded like gibberish, made no sense.

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimbel in the wabe all mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe. Mimsy. Wheee!"

"Amness! Amness! Can you hear me?" She didn't acknowledge them at all.

"M'gann, can you link with her?" She frowned for a second, and shook her head.

"No, she's locked me out somehow."

Robin sighed, and glanced at the others. Time to test a horrible theory.

"Elsie?" She froze, before turning around, very slowly.

Her voice was almost a whisper, when she spoke, and she was very, very pale.

"How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail?"

"By pouring waters of the Nile on every shining scale." She stared at him, before collapsing to her knees.

"She'll let you in, now." Robin sounded tired, tired and sad.


	14. Who Stole the Tarts?

Amness's mind, Elsie's mind, was different this time. It was as though everything had been ripped apart, torn to pieces, and put back together again wrong.

Dark things hissed out of shadows, and M'gann whimpered, despite herself.

"_Verde?"_ her voice was barely a whisper, but M'gann latched onto it, and chased it back to it's source. She was oddly glad, now, that she'd had practice doing this.

'Amness' was tied up, chained heavily against the wall, and beaten badly.

"You need to get out of here, _Verde. _Before he comes back. Before…"

"What happened to you?" M'gann asked, tugging on the manacles at the girl's wrists.

"The failsafe… I was too slow. Too slow to keep him out." She was shaking.

Suddenly, the chains lept to life, and wrapped around M'gann as well, pinning her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He was a huge, ugly shadow, filling all the space in front of the girls. Amness whimpered a little, and shrank backwards.

"What did you do to her?" M'gann glared into the shape, daring him to try anything.

"Do? Why, my pretty little Dormouse, here, just went back to sleep, that's all."

He sounded friendly, and kind, and was obviously completely deranged.

Then he started hitting her.

M'gann hung, limp from pain and fear. She didn't know how long she'd been in here.

"Time for a new game, I think." A long knife flashed in the shadows, and she whimpered.

"n-No." Amness pulled herself up, to standing.

"Dear me, do you really think that will stop me? It never has before…"

She frowned, and the chains at her wrists flickered.

"This is MY mind. MY body. I've been asleep for far too long." It was flickering more, now, and pieces of the walls were reshaping themselves, rebuilding themselves right.

"You DARE!" he shrieked, and she ripped her hands out of their chains.

"I. Said. Get. Out."

"NOW!"

And everything exploded, bucking and bending, re-forming and re-shaping.

M'gann awoke in her own body and mind, Awoke to Conner's worried face looming over her. She closed her eyes again, content to sleep for a while.

Then, she remembered Amness.

She sat up, quickly, nearly smashing her face into Superboy's.

Amness was lying face down on the other side of the barrier, gun pointed at her head.

"Is she?" M'gann tried to stand, but Conner pulled her back down.

"She's alive. What happened?" Artemis sounded worried.

"There was someone else in her mind, controlling her. It was a nightmare in there, so dark… he called her his Dormouse, and said that she'd fallen back asleep."

"So, who is she?"


	15. Alice's Evidence

"So, who is she?" Wally. He sounded… hurt.

Welcome to my trust issues, honey.

The girl they knew as Amness sat up, keeping her gun nearby.

"I was born Elsie Tetch, daughter of a very scared woman and a very scary man. My father's real name was Jervis, but I didn't learn that until much later. He called himself the Mad Hatter. I don't even know my mother's real name, only that he called her Marchy. When I was nine, my father decided I could be of use to him, while he was locked away in Arkham the first time. Using my mother and his mind-control tech, he took over my life. I became his Dormouse, organizing things for him, killing people that got in his way. Occasionally, though, I'd 'wake up', be myself again. The last time I woke up, I managed to free my mother, and we ran to the Justice League. She promised to turn The Hatter in, tell them everything, as long as they could keep us both safe."

"Well, where better to keep a teenager than with the other teenagers, right? So Black Canary brought me here, where I've been hiding from him ever since."

She didn't want to even look at them.

She wanted to curl up in a ball and hide away from the world.

Here she was, a liar and a cheat, pretending she'd been a good guy all her life.

She just stared at the ground, hoping that whatever they did, it would be quick.

"You mentioned a failsafe?" M'gann didn't sound hurt, just confused.

Amness patted the gun in her lap gently.

"I should have woken up quicker. I should have been able to stay free long enough to pull the trigger. Get him out of my head once and for all."

She heard Artemis gasp, and flinched a little.

Then she heard the shield go down.

_:. Well, I'm glad you didn't .:_

"Me, too." Robin walked over to her, and sat down, leaning on her, warm and safe.

"Is he out of you're head, now?" Aqualad sounded cautious, but not disgusted.

"Yes, I burned him out pretty well." For now, she didn't add out loud.

"Good." And then KF was at her side as well, elbowing her, making her glance up.

She didn't see any of the anger or mistrust she'd expected.

Artemis looked sympathetic, as did M'gann.

Conner was blank, but this was Conner.

Kaldur wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either.

Wally looked worried, but for her, not about her.

And Robin, well, he looked like he'd known all along.

She glanced back down, feeling tears form in the corners of her eyes.

Why? Why weren't they shunning her for this? She'd chased them through the halls at gunpoint, screaming gibberish. She'd LIED to them.

How could they look so forgiving?

"I'm sorry. So sorry for everything. I'll pack my things and go."

Robin pulled her to her feet, and hugged her so tightly her ribs complained.

"You're still my friend."

And then Kaldur was there, his hand heavy on her shoulder.

"You have helped us heal. It is our turn to help you."

_:. I can't feel any traces of him in you're mind, and I think I know how to fix the scars .:_

"If you leave, who else can I point my arrows at first thing in the morning.?" Artemis.

"I was broken, you showed me that. Stick around?" Wally.

Conner just nodded to her, silently agreeing with them.

"But… I…" what was going on?

"You were being controlled. If they never forgave people for their actions in that state, I'd be screwed. I'm sometimes still not sure how they do that so easily. But we do forgive you." Conner.


	16. If Something Made Sense, For a Change

When Black Canary arrived, a few minutes later, they were sitting in the living room, eating ice cream, and sharing stories.

It turned out Amness (she asked that they keep calling her that) knew almost all of Alice in Wonderland by heart. Even the nonsensical parts. She could resite Jabberwocky with her eyes closed.

Wally kept stealing scoops of ice cream from Artemis's tub, causing her to hit him.

M'gann was attempting to explain to Conner what 'nonsense' was, with Kaldur's help.

Robin was trading Amness Wonderland quote for Wonderland quote.

In short, they all looked back to (relatively) normal.

* * *

_Begin at the beginning and go on till you come to the end: then stop. So I shall._


	17. A Grin Without a Cat, an Explanation

**This is probably unnesessary, but I felt i should explain myself anyways.**

**the title of every chapter is one of three things. Either:**

**The title of one of the chapters from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carrol.  
(eg. Down the Rabbit Hole and Alice's Evidence)**

**The name of a character from AAiW that I felt was passingly similar to the YJ character featured.  
(eg. the Mock Turtle and the Duchess)**

**Or, a quote or slightly adjusted title from (you guessed it) AAiW again.  
(eg. the Hatter sends a Little Bill and Going Out Altogether, Like a Candle)**

**Also, to satisfy the Mad Hatter's (an actual Batman villain) obsessive nature, the name Elsie does appear in AAiW.**

**The dormouse sings a song about three sisters who live in a treacle well.**

**Their names are Tillie, Lacie and Elsie.**


End file.
